A Life Not Worth Living For
by ThreeCrazyAnimeLovingFriends
Summary: How did I end up like this...Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho and Im only 18 and he's 25 or so he looks it. He's really a dog demon amd he was also my teacher, it's weird really I never knew I'd fall in love with my teacher and we'll get married but we did.
1. Prolonge

**Prolngue**

How did I end up like this...Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho and Im only 18 and he's 25 or so he looks it. He's really a dog demon amd he was also my teacher, it's weird really I never knew I'd fall in love with my teacher and we'll get married but we did. My life was never so...peaceful as it is now. Alot of people didn't like the fact that we were together it was caotic they tried to break us apart it almost worked. The guys wanted me and the girls wanted him. How we ever suvived to get married is really beyond me. I still remember the day i seem him, it was my senior year at high school i was only 17 at the time but things certainly changed..for the better or so i thought.  
I really didn't have a clue as to what I was really getting and neither did he. He was always so composed and calm I envied that until i saw his rage it was a major turn on which was really weird for a virgin of my caliber.

I had always watched him from far back in his class room. He taught my Math class. He one day approced me with my math quiz I did. It has a big red A+ on it which I was not expecting. I have never been good at math.  
He offered to tutor me 3 times a week. I accepted. I never knew that our little tutoring sesons would turn into much much more. When we started having our sessions i started to learn more about him and i never felt so complete, he was so open minded it was good to have an intelligent conversation with someone who understood my views, so times we debated it but thats the part that make it wonderful. A man who is willing to stand up for what he belives...

I still remeber when I first walked thru that classroom door...

**Hi everyone. We really hope you like the prolongue of our first story. This story is co wrote by Katie and Christina. We really hope you enjoy it. We will try to have the first chapter up soon.**

**Katie**

**and**

**Christina**


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey we would like to thank everyone who took time out to read our story this is me Katie and I first attempt at writing a story together. Maranda and I have written a few that she has co-written by they are on my main page not on here. So without further ado I present the second chapter to __**A Life Not Worth Living For'**_

_**A Life Not Worth Living For**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I hear my loud alarm clock going off; I reach a hand out from under my pillow and feel around my nightstand for my dreaded alarm clock. After finding it I shut it off. Today is the first day of school, it is my senior year, my last year. I am so excited to finally be on my last year of school. I grab a hold of my covers and throw them off of my body .I slowly set up it bed, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and then stretch. I soon was not looking forward to waking up; I had a long night of partying last night with all of my friends since I had just turned 18.

I climb out of bed and head straight out of my room and into the bathroom. I close the door and locking it, so it will keep my little brother Souta out until I am done.  
I reach into the shower and turn the water on. I strip out of my Pj Shorts and shirt and throw them in the dirty laundry hamper. I climb into the shower. I quickly shower and wash my hair as fast as a girl my age can. I quickly blow dry my hair, I use my curler, mouse and some gel and Walla, curls all through my hair. I spray a touch of hair spray to keep it in place. After putting my make up on I finally unlock the bathroom door and walk out. There in the hall way is my younger brother Souta.

"Gees sis why do you half to take so long in the bathroom?" He says in frustration.

"Deal with it Souta." I say back.

I quickly walk into my room; I walk over to my dresser and pull out a black lacy bra and matching panties. I slip them on and walk over to my closet. I place a finger on my chin and tap it_. 'What to wear'_ I thought. I reach into my closet and pull out a pair of blue jeans an put them out, I pick out a violet tank top that reads _' I rule you Drool'_ on the chest. When I put on the jeans they hugged my hips and fit perfectly with my butt. The tank top was so cute it gave a little room for some cleavage but not too much to be skankie. I check my self in my full length oak mirror. After giving myself applause I walk over to my desk, I pick up my leather book bag and stuff all of my books and things I will need into it for the day.

I throw it over my shoulder and grab my blackberry and stuff it in my pocket along with my keys. My dear friend Sango that I have known since kindergarten is picking me up today in her car for school. I look at my clock. _'Sango should be hearing any time now.' _I slipped into my violet ballerina shoes and walk out of my room, down the stairs and into the hall. The smell of breakfast is coming out of the kitchen. I walk in and find my Mom standing by the stove cooking. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Good morning Kagome" She says.

"Morning Mom" I reply with a smile.

I walk over to a jar and get a nurta bar out. I love eating these things for breakfast. I feel my Blackberry buzz in my pocket, so I pulled it out.

_1 New Text Message  
Sango: I am outside Kags :)_

I smile. I type back _Kagome: I will be right out girl :)  
_I slide my Blackberry down into my pocket again. I go over to my mother. I give her a hug.

"I gotta go Mom. Sango's waiting outside." I say.

"Ok Kagome. Have a good day at school." She says.

"I will Mom."

I run out of the kitchen while I open my Nurta bar wrapper and take a bite of it. Strawberry. I love Strawberry. I grab my keys out of the bowl by the door, open the door, walk out and shut it.

My Mom, I, My Brother Souta and my Grandpa all live on my family's shrine in Tokyo. I run down the many steps to get to the streets of Tokyo. There is my best friend Sango sitting in her Black Nissan Altima Coupe.

"Come on Kags." She yells.

"Coming." I yell back.

I open the passenger door and slide into the leather seat. I continue eating my Nurta bar as Sango pulls out onto the street.

"So Kags, you excited for the first day of our senior year?" She asks.

"I totally am. Did you hear we are supposed to be getting a new Math teacher?" I say.

Sango and I will stay up late at night to talk.

"Yes I did. Have you heard who it's going to be?"

"No I didn't. They must really don't want anyone to know if there keeping it this hushed." I told her.

"I know what you mean. Hey Yasha told me that his dad told him that his older brother Sesshomaru is coming back in town."

"That's cool. Have you ever met Sesshomaru?" I asked her I was kind of curious to say the least.

"Ya like once…You?"

"Ya…"

"Is he anything like Inuyasha? Because I don't remember" Sango asked me.

"Well he has the same hair but other then act they are like the sun and the moon different from each other."

" Ya. Yasha don't like him to much. Why?"

"Inuyasha never told you."

"Told me what?"

"Well when they were both younger Sesshomaru one time did something that no one ever thought he would do. He placed Inuyasha in a tree and tied him there. Their father didn't find him till the next day."

"Wow that is so mean."

"I know. Inuyasha never forgave him for that one. Sesshomaru has always teased Inuyasha."

"Ya."

We soon pull into the student Parking lot at our school, Shikon High. Sango parks beside Inuyasha's candy apple red Ford Mustang. Inuyasha and his family are super super rich and Inuyasha can always buy what ever he wants.

Sango and I climb out of her car. Standing behind Inuyasha's car is Inuyasha, Miroku Sango's Boyfriend, Kikyo Inuyasha's girlfriend, Shippo who is a freshman along with Inuyasha's younger sister Rin who is a freshman and Sango's younger Brother Kohaku who is also a freshman.

"Hey Kags."

"Hey everyone."

We all then head into the school and into the packed hallways. We all head straight to our lockers which are weirdly right beside one another. I throw all of my books in except my first period books which are Business Math. I totally can not wait to see our new teacher.  
Rin, Shippo and Kohaku head off to their Freshmen Classes. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and I head to math. We make our way though the crowded halls way till we finally make it to Business Math.

We got into the room and take our seats near the head of the class and a bunch of seniors flood in and take their seats as well. The bell rings but out teacher is no where to be soon.  
Soon the door opens, I hear my friends along with my gasp at who walks in, Sesshomaru. There is no way that Sesshomaru can be our new Business Math teacher.  
He goes over and sets his brief case down on the desk and looks over the class.

"Hello. I am Sesshomaru Taisho, your new teacher."


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is a note from Katie and Christine

We are so sorry for not updating in forever, we know you all are missing the chapters but our lives have grown very busy. Christine has her beautiful little baby boy to take care of so she is busy, also she is trying to write her own story's on her account.

Same with me Katie, my summer has gotten very packed and I am taking on more storys then I can handle right now and am trying to finish some of them. Please check out our regular accounts to see updates.

Please Stick with us and we will try to update soon.

Katie & Christine


	4. New Faces

_**'Important' 'Important' 'Must Read' 'Important' 'Important**_

_'Guys you have to read carefully because the characters introduced in this chapter play an important role in the storyline'_

_'Oh..and sorry that it's super duper late it's Tinky's fault'_

_Tinky: "Yeah it's the teen mom's fault"_

_...chicken_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

The group of friends sat at the back of the classroom in utter shock and confusion..for Inuyasha it was more...traumatizing. his older brother was his teacher..oh the gods must be laughing at his pain. Kagome sat in shock as she gazed upon him for the first time in a while...a long while. His long silky hair flowed behind him as he entered the classroom, his perfect stature as he stood straight towering above everything else.

Mr. Taisho sat at the desk and gazed upon his students. He reconized some as Inuyasha's friends but the others was a first.

"As I have already told you my name is Sesshomaru Taisho otherwise known as Mr. Taisho you are you show me respect that I give you. I am you math teacher not your babysitter..am I understood?" Mr. Taisho asked the class.

The class nodded their heads..not uttering a word.

"Well since we understood I would like everyone to go around the room and state your name, hobbies, favorite stuff and the things you dislike..I guess starting with you" Mr. Taisho said as he pointed to a boy sitting in the front row.

Said boy stood up and said.

"My name is Rye Take and I'm 17 years old and my hobbies are drawing, writing basically anything that expresses my creativity, my favorite color is black and what I dislike is the color pink." Rye said. Rye skin was smooth creamy color, he was pale but not sickly. His hair was onyx and it went down to his butt. His hair looked like silk running down his back, his eyes were black in color looking like an abyss. He had on a black muscle shirt that showed off all his muscles he had great abs and pectorals, he also wore denim blue skinny jeans and all black high top air-forces. All in all he was sexy.

The next male stood up.

"Sup my name is Kyo Take and I'm Rye's older twin brother were fraternal twins. I'm also 17 years old I'm two minutes older. I skateboard, bike and snowboard and my favorite color is red and black and what I dislike is whores." The whole boy population in the classroom erupted in laughter. Kyo had the same pale skin as his younger brother. His hair was two toned it was onyx black in the back and the other half was a blood red color. His hair was also spiked. Kyo's eyes were a mixture of the two colors but mostly red. He wore a red shirt that said _**'hell bunnies are cool' **_in black letters across the chest, he also wore a pair of black skinny jeans with thin chains coming out of the belt loops with red and black dunks. It was safe to say that he was one sexy male.

"Were great dragons I'm the red one and my brother is the black" Kyo said before sitting down.

The next person stood up but it was a girl.

"Well my name is Sakura and I'm 16 years old. My hobbies are reading, flirting, and basketball, my favorite color is lavender and I don't like math" Sakura said as she sat down. Sakura wore a short sleeve polo shirt with a grey undershirt. She had on tight grey skinny jeans with silver gladiator sandals on. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that went to her shoulders. They went round the classroom until they came upon a bunch of people we all know..love em or hate em either way there here.

"Dudes and Babes my name is Sango and my hobbies are clubbing and partying and my favorite color is blue and I have a boyfriend named Miroku so stay away" sango said. Sango wore a tight black shirt with a black and white plaid mini skirt and she wore some black flats. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that came to the middle of her back. She had on silver hoop earrings and clear lip gloss.

The next person stood up.

"Hey my name is Miroku and my hobbies are getting to know the female anatomy so I will be getting to know most of the young ladies here" That earned Miroku a large bright red hand print across his face. Miroku wore a purple t shirt with some denim blue skinny jeans with purple and black dunks. He had his hair in a low ponytail at the back of his neck.

The next person stood up.

"Sup Chicky's my name is Kagome and I'm 17 years old my hobbies are reading and writing. I love to read on a raining day curled up by the fire place. my favorite color is red and black and there is nothing I dislike" Kagome said. This girl...this Kagome is beautiful. She wore a lavender tank top that was tight and showed alittle bit of cleavage. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans and purple flats. She was truly stunning.

"Oi...Fluffy your my brother so you know who I am my name is Inuyasha and my favorite color is red and I hate you. Inuyasha wore a red shirt with some denim blue skinny jeans and some black high top air forces.

"well now that we all know each other how about I get on with the lesson" Mr. Taisho said.

They went about the lesson for the day witch was about polynomials.

The day started going by faster and soon the gang found themselves in the cafeteria. Sitting at the table was Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku. The freshman's had different lunch periods.

"I cant believe that our new teacher is your brother Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Really..that's got to be so embarrassing" Ayame said.

"Yeah I know it bites" Inuyasha said

"Well since he's your brother shouldn't he go easy on you" Kikyo asked

"Then you dont know my brother..we cant stand each other" Inuyasha said

"So wouldn't he fail you just to spite you?" sango asked

"No he's all about the rules if anything since I am his brother he'll push me harder." Inuyasha said.

"So Kagome how about you be my woman" Kouga asked

"Leave her alone flea bag" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha kagome can answer for herself" Kikyo said.

"Ayame help" Kagome said. Ayame got up and pulled Kouga by his ear and made him sit next to her.

"Thanks" Kagome said

"No prob"

Inuyasha and Kouga was glaring at each other over the table but they were ignored.

Just before the bell rang the gang promised to go to Kagome's house after school. They went their separate ways until later on today.


End file.
